


Waiting and Worrying

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Taking Care [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, M/M, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester and Lyle are tracking a prehistoric creature underground and all Ryan can do is wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting and Worrying

Ryan paced outside the entrance to the cave system. It was starting to get dark, not that that would matter to the people inside, but it meant that they were overdue. He checked his watch again; if they didn't surface soon they'd be running out of air. Five more minutes and he was going to have to send the rescue team in, although God knows if they'd be able to do anything. If whatever they'd been chasing had proved too much for Lyle and Lester he didn't have much hope that the civilian back up crew would be any cop.

A noise from inside had him heading into the cave, Ditzy and Blade at his shoulder. The lights coming towards them were wavering in a rather worrying fashion and when his eyes adjusted to the gloom and he could finally make out more than just shadowy shapes he saw that Lester was leaning heavily on Lyle and they both looked the worse for wear.

Blade took the kit Lyle was carrying and Ryan grabbed Lester's arm, taking his weight from Lyle and helping him into the wide entrance and then lowering him to the ground so that Ditzy could check him out.

"We're fine, Tom," Lester said wearily. "At least we're both mostly in one piece which is more than can be said for the thing we were chasing. Cutter's going to have one of his annoying fits, but we had to kill it. It took almost all the ammunition we had and Jon still had to bury his knife in its eye to stop it. Determined little bugger."

"Jon or the creature?" Ditzy asked, probing the wound on Lester's thigh and ignoring the other man's wince as he dug his fingers into the edge of it.

Jon chuckled, but it sounded forced. "Both of us, I think, but I came out on top. Look, can we get back to the hotel before we do a debrief and then you can clean James' leg up once he's out of that wetsuit and under some decent lighting. I think it'll need stitches but I'm more worried about infection. God knows what kind of prehistoric germs the beastie was carrying on its claws?"

"Oh I feel so much better now you've put that thought into my head," Lester grumbled, taking Ryan's hand and pulling himself to his feet. "He's right though, it's not bleeding much any more so there has to be a better place for you to practice your witch-doctory than in a muddy cave. Besides I want a drink."

"Do we need to post a guard on the entrance?" Ryan asked, looking like he had no intention of letting go of Lester any time soon.

"The anomaly closed and I didn't see any sign of the bugger having company. It's probably fine, unless Finn's done anything to piss you off recently in which case sure, post a guard," Lyle grinned, some of the colour coming back to his face – the parts that weren't covered in mud.

"Not that anyone seems to want my opinion," Ditzy grumbled. "But I don't think there's anything else I can do here. It needs cleaning and stitching and then you're going to need a broad spectrum antibiotic to reduce the chance of an infection and that's better left until we're not using torches for lighting so get him in the car and we'll head back. And then you can keep an eye on both these lunatics and make sure they don't have any other injuries they're not telling us about." He pointed at Ryan as he said the last.

Ryan just smiled and nodded. It's not like he'd been planning on letting them out of his sight any time soon anyway.


End file.
